Natural Order
Natural Order is a Name of God and denotes the Almighty's role as the generator of all Order in existence. Common synonyms for this Name include Cosmic Order, Source Of Order, Father Of Order, etc. In the English-speaking world, this Name is often invoked involuntarily whenever someone mentions how a fact of life is said to be part of the 'natural order of things.' Needless to say, Theists who follow God as Order will develop abilities and demeanors reminiscent of the Order of Enforcers. Enforcers will probably look favorably upon them, at least until questions of the Demiurge pop up... Facts: -Theists who follow God as Natural Order tend to be the more logical/self-discipline types. These Theists will come across as very well organized, in cases of Theists who follow this Name closely they will probably strike others as being superhuman in terms of their self-discipline. -This appearance of self-discipline and organization is more than just appearance, these Theists will be very administrative and industrious. -Theists who follow Natural Order tend to develop strong cognitive abilities, so it will be harder to confuse or disorient them. They will also be harder to manipulate emotionally because their analytical minds will be quick to discern any sentimental fallacies in their decisions. -Theists who follow Order tend to quickly realize the value of willpower. Life is chaotic, and so Order is often present only because it is enforced by strength. As such, Theists who follow this Name will be quick to develop powers centered around bolstering and protecting their willpower from outside attacks. -This mix of discipline, organization and willpower also translates into the area of combat. Theists who follow this Name often find they excel in the martial arts (after all, all forms of martial arts are themselves systems of Order). -As with their cousins in the Order of Enforcers, Theists who follow this Name will suffer from a major drawback: predictability. Organization leads to patterns, and patterns allow for predictability. Theists of this Name are easier to predict and anticipate because of their strict adherence to preset plans and policies of behavior. -Theists who follow this Name come from many diverse backgrounds. Military, police, science, even religious groups like monks or mendicants. Teachers, social organizers, and people in administrative or bureaucratic positions can also come to know God as Natural Order as well. -Naturally, Theists who closely follow this Name will register on the radar of the Forces of Chaos as being their sworn enemy. Members of the Order of Marauders will not take kindly to them and may even attack them on sight. -Other Names closely related to Natural Order include the Machine God, Zero, Lord Of War, and King Of Kings, and especially The Lawgiver. Common Abilities: Theists who follow God as Natural Order will develop abilities in keeping with the Enforcer Order. This will include, but not be limited to, heightened self-disciplined, increased strength and toughness, machine-like cognitive enhancements, and of course various powers to combat Chaos itself. -https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Order_Manipulation -https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Order_Embodiment -https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Order_Physiology References: -https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0238380/ -https://biblehub.com/1_corinthians/14-33.htm -https://www.christianpost.com/news/a-god-of-order-41054/ -https://www.huffingtonpost.com/joshua-stanton/god-as-ordering-force-of-_b_1850510.html Category:God Category:Order